Fairy Tail - War for the Dragon Slayers
by Chris Otaku
Summary: Zeref returns and is after natsu and the other dragon slayers? Whats this about and what does zeref plan on doing with the dragon slayers? Find out in future chapters of. Fairy Tail - War for the Dragon Slayers
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

Chapter 1:

It was a hot and dry day in the kingdom of Fiore.

As the members of FairyTail prepared for the grand magic tournament.

Some memories still itched at the members of team natsu as well as all the other guild members of the dragons that came back to life and nearly tore the world apart.

But, this year was different. There was no dark guilds, no dragons, and no zeref. Hopefully.

Natsu's p.o.v

I was walking to lucy's place to tell her we where leaving for the grand magic tournament. She should be ready.

Lucy's p.o.v

Ahh- that was a nice bath. All the missions team natsu's been on as training for the grand magic tournament took its toll on my muscles.

Erza's p.o.v

Huh? Is that natsu? I wonder where he is heading.

Erza: Natsu where are you going?

Natsu: I was just heading to lucy's place to see if she was ready.

Erza: Oh i see, well when you get her bring her to the guild before 2:00pm

Natsu: Why 2:00pm

Erza: Because thats when we are leaving of course.

Natsu: Got it!

Nobody's p.o.v

Lucy walks into her living room to see natsu waiting for her on the couch.

Natsu: Yo

Lucy: natsu what are you doing here?

Natsu: I came to pick you up. We are leaving in a few hours so, we should get to the guild.

Lucy: We still have a few hours lets go kill some time!

Natsu: B-but erza sai-

Lucy: ah come on natsu. We could spar or something.

Natsu's p.o.v

Sheesh whats with lucy? Oh well what could hurt from getting a little sparring in before the grand magic tournament?

Nobody's p.o.v

Natsu and Lucy leave and head toward the forest where they plan to spar.

Lucy: Okay! Natsu i dont want you holding back!

Natsu: You got it luce!

Nobody's p.o.v

As natsu and lucy keep fighting and laughing they grow tired over time.

Natsu: Wow look at the time! We better get back to the guild.

Lucy: Sure!

Mystery Person: Hold it right there dragon slayer!

Natsu: ?!

Lucy: ?!

I hope you guys enjoyed this short first look at my first fan fiction! follow and favorite! chapter 2 is coming real soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - Zeref returns?

Chapter 2:

Natsu: Who's there!?

Turlus: I am Turlus.

Lucy: What do you want?

Turlus: I am here for the dragon slayer.

Natsu: What do you want from me?

Turlus: I want your power!

Natsu: !?

Lucy: Why do you want it?

Turlus: Its none of your concern. Celestial wizard!

Natsu: Well what makes you think you can just take my power?

Turlus: I didnt expect you to come along quietly, that is why my master is here.

Lucy: Who is your master?

Zeref: That would be me.

Natsu: Who are you?!

Zeref: You may know me as Zeref.

Natsu: ?!

Lucy: ?!

Natsu's p.o.v

I have to get me and lucy out of here. I can sense very strong dark magic coming from these two. Escpecially zeref..

Natsu: Lucy get out of here and go get master macarov. I'll hold them off.

Lucy: But natsu zere-

Natsu: Go!

Lucy: O-okay!

Natsu's p.o.v

Im glad at least lucy could get out of here, but i dont know how long i can hold them off.

Zeref: Turlus I am heading back to the hideout. Bring him back with out failure.

Turlus: Yes master zeref!

Natsu's p.o.v

At least zeref is gone, but this guy is strong. I can sense it.

Lucy: Master!?

Erza: Lucy whats the matter?

Lucy: Its zeref! He's going after natsu!

Macarov: ?!

Guild: ?!

Macarov: Everyone! We cant let zeref take someone from are family away from us! We need to go.

Natsu's p.o.v

I-i dont know if i can hold out much longer. If only i had some fire to eat.

Turlus's p.o.v

Dang it the dragon slayer is tougher than i thought. I better wrap this up quick.

Lucy's p.o.v

Hold on natsu, we are coming!


	3. Chapter 3 - Natsu was kidnapped!

Chapter 3

Natsu's p.o.v

*pant* w-where am I? i can't move or feel a thing..

Natsu!

What who is that?

Natsu!

Is that lucy?

Natsu we're coming!

Nobody's p.o.v

Lucy and the rest of the guild catch up to zeref and turlus.

Macorov: He looks banged up, nows are chance!

Turlus: Crap.. I cant fight anymore let alone run..

Nobody's p.o.v

Macorov and the rest of the guild launch their attacks to turlus only to be blocked by a wall of magical energy and smoke.

Macorov: ?!

Zeref: I thought i said to get him back without failure.

Turlus: Im sorry master zeref..

Zeref: Its fine at least he cant move. Lets get out of here while they cant see.

Turlus: Yes.

Nobody's p.o.v

Zeref and his accomplice Turlus run away under the confusion.

Macorov: They're getting away!

Nobody's p.o.v

All the guild members fan out and search for natsu, but to no prevail.

2 days later..

Turlus: We are finally back at the hideout.

Zeref: Immediately prepare him for operation.

Turlus: Yes master zeref.

Zeref: 1 down 5 to go..

Nobody's p.o.v

The guild finally ends their search, as there was no trace of natsu. Everyone is very upset. Especially lucy..

Zerefs p.o.v

Its already been 2 days since we captured natsu. Now we just need to take control of him and his power.

Zeref: Turlus?

Turlus: Yes master zeref?

Zeref: Is natsu ready to be operated on?

Turlus: I think we should wait 1 week master.

Zeref: Why?

Turlus: Some of his wounds are pretty serious so, we should give him time to heal.

Zeref: I guess your right. We should locate cobra while we wait.

Turlus: Zeref?

Zeref: Yes?

Turlus: There is no garantee that cobra is still alive. He hasn't been seen since the last tournament when the dragons attacked.

Zeref: Then lets go after the twin dragon slayers.

Turlus: Yes master zeref.


	4. Chapter 4 - Search begins!

Chapter 4

Turlus: Master zeref. When would you like me to go after the twin dragon slayers?

Zeref: I will be the one to go after those two. You stay here and watch over natsu.

Turlus: As you wish.

Nobody's p.o.v

As zeref heads to the location of the twin dragon slayers. The magic has summoned all the guilds for an emergency meeting.

Magic Council Chairman: Guilds of fiore we have called you here for an urgent matter. The dark wizard known as zeref has returned. We all need to band together to stop him!

Macorov: He is after the dragon slayers magic.

Everyone: ?!

Magic Council Chairman: How do you know this?

Macorov: Because he has already struck. Taking natsu dragneel.

Magic Council Chairman: If this is true. We need to locate the other dragon slayers immediately! If i am right you have two dragon slayers in your guild. Am i correct?

Macorov: Yes.

Magic Council Chairman: We need to place them somewhere completely hidden.

Magic Council Chairman #2: How about the vault sir? It seals of all presence of magic power, so the cannot be sensed.

Magic Council Chairman: Thats perfect. Dragon slayers follow us immediatley!

Nobody's p.o.v

Gajeel and wendy follow the chairmen to the vault where they will be hidden until further notice.

Magic Council Chairman: Now that we have that handled. We need to locate sting and rouge.

Zeref's p.o.v

If im right sting and rouge havent been with a guild since sabertooth was disbanded, so it might take a few days to locate them. Turlus you better not let natsu do anything.

Natsu's p.o.v

W-where am i? Its so dark.

Turlus: I see you have awakened natsu dragneel.

Natsu: You!

Turlus: I wouldnt move if i was you, or your wounds will open back up.

Natsu's p.o.v

Crap my magic hasnt restored very much since ive been unconcious. If i want to escape i need to wait just a little longer.

Natsu: Where is zeref?

Turlus: Thats none of your concern.

Natsu's p.o.v

I'm guessing zerefs already went after another dragon slayer. I need to get out of here quick.

Turlus's p.o.v

He's still to weak to cause a problem.

Natsu: How long have i been out?

Turlus: A few days now.

Natsu's p.o.v

I need to get out of here and back to the guild.

Nobody's p.o.v

Natsu continues to rest in attempt to restore his strength. Back at the magic council.

Magic Council Chairman: We need to locate sting and rouge.

Magic Council Chairman #2: Lets make a search team.

Magic Council Chairman: Are there any wizards who would like to volunteer.

Erza: I would!

Laxus: Me too!

Team Laxus: If laxus is volunteering then we have to!

Grey: Im going too!

Magic Council Chairman: Alright you six. Sting and rouge should be located in a village east of magnolia called riverfall. You all need to head out immediately. Also take this magic acrima, so if anything happens you can report back to us.

Everyone: Okay!

Nobody's p.o.v

As the search team heads towards riverfall zeref is heading there as well.

Who will get there first? Will the search team save sting and rouge? Find out next chapter of Fairy Tail - War for Dragon Slayers

UPDATE: I decided i am taking a different approach in this story so im changing the name from what it was to Fairy Tail - War for Dragon Slayers.


End file.
